Unsueño?
by freak show
Summary: Alguien se mete con algo y cambia casi todo. Despues de la ultima batalla los animorphs aparecen en un manicomio. ¿Seguiran los Yeerks en la Tierra? descubre que fue lo que sucedió y si podrán vencerlos una vez más. R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Que pasa cuando alguien se mete con algo mas poderoso que el y cambia el tiempo y lugar. De pronto estaban en un la ultima batalla y ahora aparecen en un manicomio. ¿Qué realmente habrá pasado? ¿los Yeerks desaparecieron? O ¿aun siguen vivitos y coleando?  
  
Lee y descúbrelo.  
  
----  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Un lugar lleno de gente grande actuando como niños y un hueso roto.  
  
Rachel  
  
Mi cabello estaba todo sobre mi cara, y se veía sucio, digamos mas bien que enredado y sucio, OH dios, ¿que yo no estaba muerta? Y si lo estoy ¿es esto el cielo o el infierno? Note que el cuarto esta rodeado de colchones en las paredes, ujuu no podré lastimarme si hago esto *empieza a saltar por todo el lugar*.  
  
Definitivamente eso no dolió pero si que me revolvió el estomago *empieza a reírse como una maniática descontrolada* espera ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Acaso me volví loca?  
  
Una mujer extraña y algo gorda me estaba observando por una ventana en la puerta, ya saben como en las oficinas de altos ejecutivos..o algo así.  
  
Esa mujer por fin dijo algo después de unos dos largos minutos de silencio, ¿Qué no se supone que solo es uno? O_o  
  
Abrió su boca y lo que salio de ella no era como yo esperaba que sonara, OH no, su voz sonaba mas bien dulce que no contrastaba para nada con su cara de mal genio.  
  
ExtrañaDulceMujer (si, saltemos la parte en la que es gorda y mal encarada): "veo que por fin estas despierta y un poco calmada"  
  
Rachel: "ah, si claro soy una persona normal, nada de mutar ni nada de nada, ¿Dónde estoy?"  
  
ExtrañaDulceMujer (dijo ignorándome): "de acuerdo hay que sacarte de aquí y vamos a buscarte algo de comer, debes estarte muriéndote de hambre"  
  
¿Comer? ¿Después de la muerte se come? Puede ser posible, después de todo la gente dice que es un placer y un regalo de no se donde el que podamos comer los humanos, o por lo menos eso dijo Ax un día que no recuerdo cuando fue ni como. Bueno, no tenía hambre pero necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, estas cuatro paredes empiezan a estorbarme, por mas divertidas que sean.  
  
Abrió la puerta y salí del cuarto completamente descalza y con una bata blanca, como esas que te obligan a usar en los hospitales cuando te enfermas, solo que un poco más abrigadoras, o algo así. Talvez si pregunto por ropa.  
  
Rachel: "me estaba preguntando, si esto es el cielo...o el infierno, ¿debemos usar esta ropa?"  
  
La mujer se empezó a reír, y creo que su risa desenfrenada me provoco un poco también a mi, talvez en este mundo eso sea un chiste o algo así. Y también me reí un poco, no mucho, no estaba segura si se estaba riendo de mi o riéndose conmigo.  
  
Finalmente, después de un largo camino por un pasillo muuuuuuy largo llegamos a un cuarto con mesas y personas merodeando por todas partes. Olí el exquisito olor de la comida, eso abrió mi apetito y descubrí que tengo mucha sed.  
  
ExtrañaDulceMujer: "ve en busca de cooooooooooooomida, yo tengo cosas que haceeeeeeeer".  
  
¿Eh? Y después de darme sus informes desapareció.  
  
Noté que el lugar con mesas y gente merodeando, tenía un parecido a la cafetería de la escuela, había gente calmada y otros definitivamente comieron demasiada azúcar. Si, como en la escuela, niños saltando de un lugar a otro, tirando la comida al suelo o a la cara de otro, hablando con sus amigos..y ahí fue cuando aterrice los pies en la Tierra (si es que se le puede llamar Tierra a este sitio) no vi a mis amigos y ellos no están aquí porque yo estoy muerta y en este lugar y ellos están en...la Tierra.  
  
Tomé un plato y me acerqué a la señora que estaba sirviendo la comida. Tenía una red en el cabello y guantes de látex y una cara de pocos amigos. Para mí que siempre esta de mal humor porque prácticamente azotó la comida a mi plato. Casi pude jurar que estaba en la cafetería de la escuela, excepto porque no había niños a la redonda, solo personas grandes actuando como niños.  
  
Y ahí fue cuando vi a Marco y Tobias. Corrí hacia ellos y prácticamente me aventé en Tobias, no en realidad me avente con mucha fuerza y caímos los dos en el suelo, por un momento creí que así íbamos a estar hasta que alguno de los dos dijera algo, pero no fue hasta cuando Marco dijo algo.  
  
Marco *desenfrenado*: "¡¡¡BOLITA!!!"  
  
Y todos empezaron a lanzarse encima de nosotros. Noo, bolita noo por favor, pero ya era muy tarde. I juro que por un momento escuche un hueso crujir, pero no era mío porque no sentí dolor alguno...OH no Tobias.  
  
---  
  
R/R! 


	2. Oh no! los Yeerks aun con vida y rodeado...

Tobias  
  
Estábamos ahí Marco y yo parados en medio de no se donde, pensando en donde demonios estábamos. Claro que yo era el único, porque Marco parecía estar fascinado con el lugar y la gente, lo cual era muy extraño porque conociendo a Marco y siendo Marco estaría más bien quejándose de todo, sin embargo tenía una sonrisa tan grande que hasta podía contar sus dientes.  
  
De pronto alguien saltó por detrás de mí y caímos al suelo. Cuando voltee la cabeza vi una larga cabellera rubia y por un momento creí que era..no, es imposible no puede ser-  
  
Marco *gritando descontroladamente*: "¡¡¡¡¡BOLITA!!!!!"  
  
Y después de esa gran muestra de entusiasmo de parte de Marco empecé a sentir que mucha gente se apilaba en mi espalda. Y sin más ni menos, no solo escuche si no también sentí que un hueso me tronaba.  
  
El dolor me estaba matando, por un momento creí que me iba a desmayar o algo así, hasta que llegó un hombre alto y flaco con los zapatos muy limpios y controló la situación, no se como ni quien era pero después de unos segundos me sentí liberado. Y fue cuando por obra y acción de todo los santos y encomendados (aja si claro) me desmaye.  
  
No recuerdo haber sido trasladado a otro cuarto, pero cuando me desperté de aquel trance me encontraba en una cama rodeado de, a juzgar por sus batas de laboratorio, se trataba de doctores que por alguna razón me observaban detenidamente, analizándome. Por lo menos no estaban tratando de abrirme la cabeza o tratando de meter algo en ella, si saben a lo que me refiero.  
  
Un señor se dio cuenta de que por fin había despertado, así que empezó a hacer preguntas, extrañas preguntas, como cual es mi nombre o que había sucedido hace unos momentos, de acuerdo no son extrañas pero solo contesté lo esencial. Este tipo lucía extrañamente familiar, claro que no recuerdo su cara ni nada de él, llámenme paranoico y loco pero realmente algo huele mal y no soy yo.  
  
Después de un pensativo "aja" de parte suya, todos los doctores hicieron un circulo y empezaron a discutir sobre mí.  
  
Un señor: "Dr. Alcott, no había visto a este sujeto por aquí antes, ¿usted cree que es nuevo?"  
  
Dr. Alcott: "es una gran probabilidad Eduardo"  
  
Eduardo: "alguien debería checar su corriculum"  
  
Dr. Alcott: "Dr. Seward, ¿porque no va y checa los documentos de este sujeto, en un momento lo alcanzamos?"  
  
Dr. Seward: "si señor"  
  
Y después Dr. Seward despareció de la escena y Dr. Alcott y Eduardo se quedaron aquí hablando muy bajito. Trate de escuchar, pero con estos oídos humanos (creyeron que ya lo había olvidado, ¿no?) no puedo escuchar tan bien, extraño mis sensibles oídos y ojos y alas de halcón, me pregunto ¿porque estoy en forma humana?  
  
Aun así puedo escuchar lo que dicen.  
  
Eduardo: "¿crees que sea uno de nosotros?"  
  
Dr. Alcott: "¿Quién? ¿Dr. Seward?"  
  
Eduardo: "no, tu pieza de animal...no él, ya sabemos que no es parte de nosotros, estoy hablando de este sujeto"  
  
Dr. Alcott: "no lo creo, se ve igual que todos aquí, pero hay algo en él que atrae mi atención, y parece que oculta algo"  
  
Eduardo: "¿debemos infestarlo?"  
  
¿Uno de nosotros? Una gran señal de que estos sujetos son controladores, debo salir de aquí lo antes posible y encontrar a Marco, espero que no sea demasiado tarde. 


End file.
